1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to measurement devices for sheet bending brake assemblies and, more particularly, to measurement devices for measuring a sheet of material in sheet bending brakes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sheet bending brake assemblies have been used for many years to selectively form sheet s of metal into various configurations. One primary use of such brakes is to form siding used to finish the exterior of a building.
Measurement devices for measuring various dimensions are known in the art and include such devices as measuring sticks and tape measures. Such measurement devices, when used in conjunction with sheet bending brakes, can be awkward for an operator of the brake to use while operating the brake and/or one of its accessories, and dramatically increase the time it takes to make proper measurements of sheets of material to be cut or formed on the sheet bending brake. In addition, the measurement devices of the prior art cannot be mounted on the brake assemblies in both a convenient position to be readily available when needed, yet positioned out of the way from operation of the brake assemblies when no longer used.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,661,996 discloses a standard retractable tape measure mounted to the brake assembly. The brake assembly includes a carriage assembly for supporting sheet metal to be bent. A tape portion of the tape measure is connected to the carriage assembly and moves along with the carriage assembly. The tape measure, however, is mounted to a side of the brake assembly, and is thus not easily observable to a person positioning the sheet metal in the brake assembly. Furthermore, the tape measure is prone to damage since the tape portion remains on the carriage assembly during operation of the brake assembly.
Thus, it would be advantageous to develop a measurement device, or measuring device, which overcomes the deficiencies in the prior art.